ALM0ST LiKE NEW
by beanybaby
Summary: Jamie Marie Lynn Orton is Randy Orton's half sister.She gets caught up in a passionate and loving relationship with one of Randy's friends,that is until he cheats on her.characters include:John Cena,Randy Orton,OC,and some of the WWE roster ..on hold 4 no
1. iNF0

Jamie Marie Lynn Orton is Randy Orton's half-sister.Jamie's mother and Randy's father had an affair but soon broke it off.That was when she found out she was pregnant with Jamie.Randy's father was already married with Randy's mother.The only reason he had an affair was because they had a fight but soon got back to gather.

Randy was two years old when Jamie was born.Randy's father stayed by Jaime's mother's side the whole time.Jamie stayed with her mother all her life but always tried to see Randy and her father.They always talked on the phone.when Jamie turned 20 she went to a wrestling school.When she turned 22 she was accepted into the WWE.Randy also got accepted that same year.

While Randy went to a different school than Jamie he met his now best friend John Cena.John had heard about Jamie but never met her.He heard that she got accepted into the WWE and he couldn't wait to get to the WWE also.

He got accepted after Randy and went on to the WWE.

After they all met they seemed to have a great time around each other.Soon John and Jamie were dating then after a year he proposed to her and she gladly accepted.After another year they were at the top of the buisness and happly married.

Then it all came to a crashing halt, and this is where my story begins.


	2. DEV0RCE

At this point in time Jamie was happily married to John Cena,well that's what she thought.

Right now Jamie was hanging out at her and John's house with a couple of her friends Tess and Emily.

John went out last night to play poker at one of his friends houses and hasn't come back yet.Jamie wasn't worried though,she just thought they played to long and decided to sleepover.

It was pretty early in the morning and Jamie,Emily ,and Tess were all sitting on the sofa watching t.v.The doorbell rung and Jamie answered it.There was a guy standing there with a yellow envelope,he handed it to Jamie and left.

Jamie came back in side and read what it said on the envelope.

**DEVORCE**

she couldn't believe it,her whole world just came crashing down,but that wasn't all their was a note stapled to the envelope.

It read:

_Jamie,_

_I know you are surprised by this,but I think it is for the best that we start seeing other people.Besides I been thinking about this for a while now.We have been through a lot together and it would be great if we could still be friends._

_John_

She couldn't believe it.He still wanted to be friends after all this.

Jamie slowly let the tears fall down her face.Her knees went out on her and she fell to the floor.She couldn't imagine her life without John.John was her everything. John was her rock.

How could she live without her rock.The answer:she couldn't.

Her friends came rushng over to her.They read the note and they were completly shocked. I mean Jamie talked about how great her world was with John and how romantic he was and how sweet he was,but aparently he ain't sweet no more.

"Jamie, why don't you go to bed and take a nap or something. It will all be fine,I promise."said Jamie's bestfriend Tess.

But all Jamie could say was "but he left me."with tears rolling down her face.

It tore her friends apart to see her like this.

They finally got her to sleep after getting her calmed down.It was horrible how a person can just do this and not care.

Jamie didn't get up till the next morning.She went into the kichen to get some breakfast.Emily was already up and drinking her coffee.Jamie poured herself a cup and sat down across from Emily.

"So how did you sleep?"asked a very concerned Emily.

Jamie said"Good I guess,but why would he do that I mean,I thought we were good together?"You could tell she still didn't unserstand it.

I don't even think Emily knew why. The only person who knows that is John himself.

Emily just sat across from her friend thinking 'how in the world is she going to go back to work with him always being there.'


	3. RANDY FiNDS 0UT

Randy's point of view

I just got off of the plane and was heading to Jamie's house. I hope John will be there, since I haven't seen him for a while, because of all the training I have been doing.

When I got to Jamie's house,I didn't see John's car there,maybe he actually put it in the garage this time. I got out of the car and made my way to the door after grabbing my stuff.

I rung the doorbell,but nobody answered. So, I tried to open the door, and it was unlocked.

'Wierd'I thought.' John always locks the doors.'

I walked in and nobody was in the living room, but I did hear some kind of noise coming from John and Jamie's room. So I put my stuff down and went to investigate.

"Hey Jamie." I yelled.

But instead of Jamie coming out, her friend Tess came out. She looked kinda pissed off slash sad.

"Hey, whats up, and where is Jamie?" I asked kind of worried.

"Jamie is in there crying right now. So let me tell you what happened." She said.

After she told me what happened with Jamie and John, I was completely pissed. I mean how could he do that?And to my sister, his ass is so mine when I see him.

Jamie's point of view

I was in my room crying yet again. There was just the thought of me without him that made me want to cry all over again. I heard Randy calling me in the living room, but I just sat there not wanting to move.

Tess saw this and got up and went in the direction of the living room. I could hear Randy's voice in the living room. I knew was going to kick John's ass when he sees him.

That night Randy came in and conforted me and Tess and Emily left since they needed to get back to their jobs but they promised to call to check up on me.

I woke up with Randy telling me he was going to the gym.

So I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast when I heard the front door open. And you will never guess who was standing there. Well, I hope you were guessing John because when I went to go see who it was that is who I saw. He was staring right backat me.

So, I slowly made my way back to the kitchen to continue making cereal for myself.

While I was John came in and just stared at me. Now I was really pissed, how could he just stare at me after what he did.

So I shouted "WHAT" Looking in his direction.

He just stared at me."Do you have a staring problem?" I asked cruelly.

He gave me a "what are you talking about" look and said "What is your problem?''

I couldn't take it anymore, how dare he ask me that like nothing happened.

So I just left my cereal and walked past him. I walked into my room and shut the door. Not once did he try to open it or ask me to come out, all I heard was him in there packing his stuff. I slowly slid down the door crying to myself in silence.

After I heard John make his way out of the door a few minutes later Randy came back. I quickly went in there and told him what happened.

When I told him, I could see his blood boiling. I could tell he wasn't to happy with John.

It had been a couple of days since what happened with John and I wasn't felling to good. So Randy took me to the doctor.

Randy and I were waiting on the doctor to tell me whats wrong.

The doctor came in and said "Well, Jamie you are two weeks pregnant."And mine and Randy's mouths dropped.

If I'm pregnant there is only one person who could be the father.


	4. 2 YEARS LATER

2 YEARS LATER

Now I know that was a big skip ahead but it wasn't really eventful.

All that happened was Jamie having her baby, it turned out to be a girl, and Jamie and John having a devorce. Now John does know about the baby, but doen't care aparently.

John and Randy became best friends again much to Jamie's knowledge, and yes at first Randy did kick John's ass everytime he came near him, but some how they made up. Randy tries to get John to come see the baby but says he's busy.

Jamie didn't have to worry about seeing John because once she found out she was pregnant she called Vince and told him. He said to take sometime off to have the baby.

But now was the time to return.

Jamie's point of view

I just got off the plane and I was very scared to say the least. I left my two year daughter named Alexis Christi Orton at my friends house. I was already missing her.

After I got my bags I started looking for Randy since he was supposed to pick me up. But I didn't see him. So I called his cell.

"Hello?"the idiot said.

"Where are you, I don't see you any where." I said with an attitude.

There was silence at first "OH SHIT,I totally forgot, I'm just hanging with John I'll be there in a minute just stay there!"

"NO, if you can't even remember to pick your own sister up then John has definetly affected your brain, just forget it, I'll call someone who doesn't forget about me!"I yelled into the phone.

I hung up and called Victoria, one of my besty best friends.

"Hello?"Vic said.

"Hey, can you come pick me up?" I asked.

"Yea, but I thought Randy was suppose to pick you up?"she asked with wonder in her voice.

"He was supposed to but I guess John means more to him than I do."I was totally pissed.

"GOD, he is such a dickhead!!"Victoria yelled.

We hung up and not long after I spotted her and made my way over to her.

"Hey, sorry about Randy, He probably has a stick up his ass." Vic said.

"Yea, one that John put there!" I said as I laughed along with Victoria.

Once we got to the arena we went to the women's locker room. I put my bag down in just enough time to hear a knock on the door. So I answered it. Randy was at the door with a puppy dog expression. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think I need a dog right know , besides your too ugly." I said.

He stopped his puppy dog expression and said " I'm sorry, I was being a total idiot and I know that now please forgive me."

I gave up I couldn't be mad at him forever "UGH, fine I forgive you on one condition. "He nodded and I continued "O.K, you have to keep John away from me at all times. You got that because I know if I run into him I will break down."

He nodded once again saying "You got it."

I continued "And who is his new girlfriend?"

"Jamie, I'm not going to tell you that..." He tried to continue but I stopped him

"Who!"I yelled.

"Mandy" Is all he had to say and everything went CABOOM in my mind. 'So, she finally got the guy that I fell in love with.'

"How long?"

He didn't want to answer but knew she would make him answer. "A month before you got the devorce papers."

You see Mandy wasn't just a girl to Jamie Mandy was Jamie's step-niece and a bitch at that. Mandy always said she could get any guy Jamie got. And I guess she was right.

Damn, when I get my hands on her.

"Randy, Is she a diva here?" I asked.

"yeah, She just got accepted."

"Good" Is all I said.

"What do you mean 'good'?" Asked a very confused Randy.

"I mean I want to kick the Bitch's ass"

That bitch took my man and now it's time for payback!!!!


	5. 0LD FEELiNGS

That night Jamie was supposed to make her come back against Candace. Even though Jamie pleaded Vince to let her have a match with Mandy but all Vince said was that Mandy was not scheduled for tonight.

Jamie was walking around getting some air before her match, she was already dressed to go out there. Just as she turned the corner she was nearly knocked over by triple h.

"God dawg!" Jamie exclaimed "Can't you watch where you are going?" But since they were good buddies he just laughed it off.

"Whats wrong with you princess?" He asked "Does someone need to get there ass handed to them?" He asked starting to get serious.

"Naw I can do that my self but you can get the left overs." She said smiling.

He said one word "Who?"

She started to frown and said "John and Mandy started dating before I got the devorce papers." She said as she looked at the floor.

You could see Hunter trying to control his temper, because all he wanted to do was kick Both John 's and Mandy's asses. "Well come on lets talk about this in my lockeroom for now."

All she did was simply follow while staring at the floor.

After Jamie got done with her match, which she won by the way, she headed back to the girls lockeroom and got her stuff. Victoria was getting in the shower just as Jamie did.

When they both got out of the shower they both went and got dressed. When they got dressed the door opened and Jamie was very happy to see the person who opened it.

"Well well well, I see they let the dogs in!" Mandy said laughing.

Jamie on the other hand was not. "What the fuck! Who the hell do you think you are!" Jamie yelled getting in Mandy's face.

" I think I'm the girl who stole your husband." Mandy said in a low evil like voice.

That was all it took to get Jamie pissed. Jamie slapped her and then took her legs out from under her. Then she got on top and started going crazy with punches. Mandy tried to power back but was only defeated with another punch in the face. At the end Jamie was pulled of by Hunter who Victoria ran out to get. HBK pulled Mandy off the floor and tok her to the trainers.

"DAMN" Is all Victoria said and everybody agreed. Jamie was just sitting there breathing heavily in and out.

Hunter asked her if she was alright and she said she was fine.

"Come on I will take you to the hotel." said Victoria. Just then Randy ran in asking for Jamie.

He ran up to Jamie holding her face examining it. She just pushed his hands away "Just leave me alone" She said. She and Victoria left out of the room with Randy following.

"What is your problem, and why did you kick her ass back there?" Randy asked bewildered.

"Because Mandy needed a reality check and a good ass kicking!" She yelled not even looking at Randy.

When Mandy got to the trainers she was already bleeding from her nose, lip, and her forehead.

When John and Randy came in, Randy took one look and new who did it and went in search of Jamie.

John stayed back and looked after Mandy.

"John, that bitch Jamie did this to me, she needs to get kicked out of here!" Mandy yelled.

"Baby she doesn't need to get kicked out of here. Maybe she just needs to get punished." He said tring to stick up for Jamie.

" Why are you sticking up for that...that ...that thing!" Mandy once again yelled.

"I'm not sticking up for her." John said getting agrivated with her already. " Listen I'm gonna take a walk." He said getting up and not even letting her talk again.

He stepped out and heard what was being yelled and Heard Jamie yell something about Mandy needing an reality check and a good ass kicking and he couldn't help but smile but he couldn't understand why.


	6. C0MPLETELY WiPED 0UT

AT H0TEL WiTH JAMiE

When Jamie and Victoria got back to the hotel they got dressed for bed. Jamie wore some white short shorts and a pink tank top. Victoria wore some navy blue sweat pants and a light blue tank top.

When they were lying in bed Victoria could tell that Jamie was having a hard time going to sleep. She didn't know what to say.

She hadn't seen anybody act the way Jamie did. She had known Jamie for a very long time and never saw her act the way she did today.

"So... what ya thinking about?" Victoria said trying to get Jamie to open up, or at least say something.

"Nothing, just not feeling like sleep. Why?" Jamie asked.

"No reason, you just don't usually act all quiet." Victoria stated.

"Well I usually don't fight with my brother two times in one day over a whore who stabs me in the back for fun." Jamie said starting to get pissed.

"Sorry that I even cared." Victoria sayed starting to get mad.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that, I mean you didn't do anything." Jamie said as she started to feel guilty for treating her best friend like that.

"It's cool don't worry about it." Vic said.

"Night."

"Night." and they both just layed there but soon fell asleep.

AT H0TEL WiTH J0HN

John had just gotten his annoying girlfriend to bed and was just layng there in bed next to her thinking about someone he shouldn't be thinking about: Jamie.

He couldn't help it. He hadn't seen her in forever. Two years to be exact.

He knew he had a daughter been couldn't work up the nerve to go and see her, but he knew he broke her heart when he devorced her but he was just to afraid of commitment that he had to do something quick and Mandy was just there. He loved Jamie with all his heart but was just too afraid.

John silently fell asleep thinking about Jamie.

iN M0RNiNG WiTH JOHN

When John awoke he heard pounding on the door. He got up and answered the door noticing that Mandy was no longer next to him.

When John aswered the door he was greeted by a very tired looking Matt Hardy.

"Hey man you need to get down to Jamie's room right now Mandys down there starting crap." Matt said.

At this John ran into his room and put on a pair of shorts and ran behind Jeff to Jamie's room.

When they got there John saw Hunter holding back Mandy and the door to Jamie's room was closed. Mandy was screaming to get the fuck out here at Jamie's door and to look at her face and what she had done to it.

So John went over there to Mandy and took her form Hunter.

"Mandy, you need to get a hold of yourself and stop this you look beautiful. Now stop! John shouted over Mandy.

"But that bitch ruined my face and she's going to pay for it!" Mandy yelled looking at Jamie's door.

"No she didn't!" With this John picked her up bridal style with her kicking and screaming and carried her to their room.

When he got there he placed her there on the bed, by this time she had stopped kicking and screaming and just had her arms crossed.

She was giving him the death glare but at this time in the morning he really didn't care. So he just went to the bathroom and took a shower.

Whe he got out of the shower he found that she was in the bed asleep. And more importantly she was quiet and that's how he liked it. So he made his way to his suitcase and got dressed. When he was done he checked to make sure she was asleep and yep she was sound asleep.

So he went and left for the gym. There he saw Randy so he made his way over to him.

"So what happened with Jamie yesterday?" John questioned.

"Nothin" Is all Randy said.

"Well, it sure didn't sound like it." John said.

"Well, we just got into an argument thats all, now get off my back." With tht Randy left to another part of the gym, but John knew that Randy knew why Jamie had that sudden outburst and was determined to find out why.

iN M0RNiNG WiTH JAMiE

Jamie woke up to a loud pounding on the door. She got up and opened the door only to get tackled to the floor by an angry looking Mandy.

Jamie fought back and was soon on top of Mandy punching her but was pulled off by Victoria. She saw Hunter take Mandy out and closed the door.

Victoria brought Jamie back to her bed. Jamie layed down and fell back to sleep feeling completly wiped out.


	7. M0ViNG 0N MAYBE

I don't own anyone in the WWE or the song!! sorri it is so short i will be working on the next as we speak but i will not put it up if you dont review so please review!!!

Jamie felt like crap when she woke up she didn't know if it was her getting into a fight with Mandy or her just felling like crap. All she wanted to do today was sleep like crazy so she turned on the radio and listened to the song that just came on the radio. It fit her so much. It was Kelly Clarkson singing Never Again.

I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
you think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try to make it all okay

Does it hurt  
To know ill never be there  
bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife  
Oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer

Repent your self away

Does it hurt  
To know ill never be there  
bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
they may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!

Does it hurt  
To know ill never be there  
Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I Never Will  
I never will  
Never again

The best thing about that is that she hopes she will forget about John and go and get a guy who will take care of her and her baby girl. Maybe she made a mistake with John. You know getting involved with him actually believing in him and falling in love with him was a big mistake. God had she wished she had seen it before all of this happened she is just glad that she got her baby girl out of this. If John doesn't want to be apart of her daughter's life then she would surely find another man to take over.

Jamie quickly fell asleep thinking about any good guys she could try and her mind rested on one man and that man's name was: Jeff Hardy. Yep, he seemed suitable. He was even one of her best friends when she was in the WWE before she had to leave. They always seemed to have a close relationship, they just never acted on it because of John and all, and Jeff is so good with kids. Yep, he was a good choice.


	8. gettin her bak

i do not own anyone in the WWE I only own Jamie and her daugher

i do not own anyone in the WWE I only own Jamie and her daugher!!

in gym with Jamie

Jamie walked into the gym and spotted her target: Jeff Hardy. So she walked over to him and sat on the piece of equipment that was next to him.

"Hey Jeff!" Jamie said in a cherry mode.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a long time, so what ya been up to?" Jeff asked.

"Nothin, just getting back to my old ways ya now?"

"Ya so I heard about you and John, sorry about that I thought he was a really good guy." He said with genuine concern on his face.

"It's nothing don't worry about it. I should have seen it before we got married. So how are you going in the dating business?"

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it." He said.

"Ya well" she paused looking at her feet and Jeff noticed. "Umm…"

But Jeff stopped her and said "What's wrong?''

"Nothin but since I am trying to get over John and all I was just wondering if you would want….ya know go on a date with me tonight?" She said with obvious hope in her voice.

"Well I guess, I mean why not we do need to catch up." He said with a smile on his face.

"Cool so I will see you tonight?"

"Ya meet you at your door at 7:30? That sound good?"

"Ya see you then!" With that she left with the biggest smile on her face. Now all she had to do was find something to wear. She had to find Victoria.

in gym with John

Now John was pretty close to Jeff but obviously Jamie couldn't see him and he heard the whole conversation, and to say the least he was pissed. It was then and there that John knew that he wanted Jamie back, but how?

Well he had two choices: one he could make her jealous with Mandy, or two he could dump Mandy and tell Jamie that he wants to be apart of their daughter's life then tell her that he wanted her back.

He just didn't know which to chose.

So he went back to his hotel room to just think but he wished for to much Mandy was in there watching T.V and got up in his face as soon as he was in the room.

"Hey babe, I was just wonderin if we could go out to dinner tonight. Ya know just you and me, you now it can be all romantic and stuff." She said trying make John not mad at her.

But then it hit John. He could to the restaurant and watch Jeff and Jamie and make sure nothing happens. The only problem with that is he has no idea where Jeff would take Jamie. Well he will just have to be nice and ask Jeff's brother Matt. John knew that that Matt was probably still in the gym.

"Uhh… ya honey we can I will even keep it a surprise though but I have to go I think I left something in the gym." And with that he took off down the hallway.

When he got down to the gym he saw Jeff leaving Matt. So John quickly made his way over to Matt and said "Hey, so let me cut to the chase where is Jeff takin Jamie to tonight." Matt always thought that John and Jamie were meant to be together so John knew he would tell him.

"Uhhh he is taking her to the palm, you know that seafood restaurant? But anyway are you going to get her back or what?"

"Yeah, it may take me sometime but I will but thanks man see ya later." John said getting up to leave.

"yeah see you later." With that Matt went back to doing his exercises.

John left the room thinking of how he was going to get her back.

at mall with Jamie

When Jamie went to get Victoria she told her everything and as soon as she was done Victoria pretty much dragged Jamie to the mall. There they found the most beautiful dress. It was white it showed off her boobs and nice butt. It was one of those wear it ties around your neck and you have to tie it on the back of your neck. And it was just right at the length.

So Jamie bought it and they had lunch at the McDonalds that was in the mall. They left and went back to the hotel room and watched a movie. But soon it was time for Jamie to get ready so she took a shower then got out so Victoria could do her hair, she did it in loose curls. Then she did Jamie's makeup which was very light, but also very cute. Then Jamie got dressed and sat on the bed waiting for Jeff. It was 7:15 so Jamie thought it was a good time to call her daughter.

After she was done there was a knock on the door. Jamie got up and answered the door. Jeff couldn't keep his eyes in his sockets. She was beautiful and all he said was "You look really beautiful tonight." She blushed at his comment and went to get her purse.

When she came out of the room she said "You look nice too."

When they got to the restaurant they were seated in a booth and were handed their menus. They both knew exactly what they wanted so they order what they wanted when the waiter came over. They both just started talking about what both of them missed. And it was then that she noticed something familiar about some thing in the booth next to them. Or more like some one.

AN: tel me which choice do you want John to chose!!


	9. the dinner and nite of passion

i do not own anyone in the WWE I only own Jamie and her daughter

i do not own anyone in the WWE I only own Jamie and her daughter!!

At the restaurant with Jamie

Jamie couldn't believe it. That bitch was sittin in the same fuckin place as her. What did she need another ass kickin? Stupid hoe!...calm down Jamie…your on your date with Jeff..don't let her get to you.

"So.. what you been up to Jeff?" Jamie asked, tryin to get her attention away from Mandy.

"Well, nothing much I got da a belt a couple of times but im sure u saw that..and uh hung round with Amy and her band..they r getting really good u kno..u should go and see them." Jeff said getting into the conversation.

"I probably will and ill probably take Alexis too, you know I should have brought her but my friends really wanted some time with her.. I'll bring her some time so everybody can meet her… I'm sure they are gonna love her." Jamie said with a smile.

John's point of view

"Mandy! You ready?" John called out.

"Yea, coming baby." She said walking out in a black strapless dress showin off her cleavage. John tried not looking but if he did cheat on Jamie because of how good Mandy could look.

"Ok..Lets go then."He said pushin her out the door.. then locking it behind him.

At the restaurant with John

'Stay calm John, don't panick, she won't even know you're there….as long as Mandy doesn't she Jamie there, we are all good. Then he saw her..she looked….WOW.

'shit'.He pushed Mandy their own table…two tables down from Jeff and Jamie.

"Aww this is such a romantic place John I love it..thank you for being so sweet to me I know I've been bad and everything..you know with Jamie.."Mandy said with a puppy dog face.

"it's fine baby.No worries ok?" John said.

"Ok baby." She said with a smile.

John sat on the side where he was facing Jamie and Jamie was facing him but he had a menu to hide his face if she ever looked his way. He on the other hand kept looking her way.

Third person point of view

Everything went fine til it was time for desert.

Jamie got up to go to the bathroom and so did Mandy..ofcourse John was freaking out but all he could do was sit there.

In the bathroom with Jamie

While she was doing her hair she saw her come in..

"ohhh look at this..Jamie can actually afford to be here huh? You stupid bitch look what you did to my face" Mandy said pointing to her face.

"please gurl if u don't back the fuck up ima do twice as worse." Jamie said.

That was all it took to get Mandy pissed…Mandy went to punch Jamie but missed on account that Jamie ducked and took out Mandy's feet and went crazy with punches and slaps to Mandy's face til the workers broke them up. Jamie went away un harmed but with a lil cut on her lip. Mandy on the other hand didn't come out so good. Jamie passed her table and went straight for John..she wasn't stupid she knew he brought her.

"What the fuck is your problem bringin that bitch here?" Jamie said with so much anger it scared John.

"What we can't come here?" John said actin like he did nothing wrong.

Jamie gave him the meanest look and walked off she didn't wanna start a fight..he woulda walked away not being able to have kids. She just went to Jeff and asked him if he could take her back to the hotel. He shock his head "yes" and they left. John on the other hand was left to take care of a bloody Mandy.

''Sorry bout that,I didn't know they were gonna be there."Jamie said getting into the car.

"It's fine, don't worry bout it."Jeff said giving her a smile as he started up the car.

When they get there Jeff walked her to her room. They stood there not knowing what to say til Jeff bent down and kissed her, Jamie,likeing this,continued the kiss inside.

Once inside she pushed him on the bed and got on his lap. They began kissing til she went to take her dress off which Jeff started to kiss down her neck to her bra and started taking it off.

After he took her bra off,he started to lick and kiss her breast, after giving them the attention he threw her on the bed and took off his shirt and went to take his belt off. She stopped him and took it off,threw it across the room and started to take his pants off after they were off he pulled down his boxers, then took off her panties.

He got in between her legs after putting on a condom. He started thrusting inside of her. She moaned at this and started to thrust her hips with his rhythm.

The night of passion ended in the early morning.

But for John that night didn't end so well. He was stuck taking care of Mandy's crying and yelling. After he finally got her to go to sleep. He went down to the bar and ordered a couple beers.

After he was good and wasted he went back up to his room and passed out. John woke up in a pool of sweat around 5 in the morning after having a dream about Jamie but he couldn't remember what it was about. He went and took a shower and went down to the gym.

He found Matt Hardy there and sat next to him. They chatted about last night. John told him about everything. After a good work out it was about 9 in the morning so John headed back up to his room. On the way there he saw Jamie. He thought it was now or never.

As he was passing by he said her name "Jamie, can I talk to you?"

"No, just leave me alone John, I'm sure ur hoes waiting for you anyway." Jamie said with anger dripping off every word.

"Jamie I'm sorry for what I did, I was stupid for cheating on you with Mandy." He said taking a couple steps toward her,which in return she too ka couple steps back into the wall.

"I don't care, you're an ass just leave me the fuck alone."

"I still love you…please talk to me, we can try it again I promise nothing will happen like last time." John said with pleading eyes.

All Jamie did was slap him and walk off. She couldn't believe the nerve of that man, he cheats, doesn't see his daughter for 2 years, never even met his daughter for a matter of a fact , and he thinks she's just gonna forget about all that and do it all again. FUCK NO!


End file.
